


Understood

by ferretsandtea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretsandtea/pseuds/ferretsandtea
Summary: Kira just needs someone who gets it that she can talk to.





	Understood

Stiles’ presence has always been somewhat of a comfort to Kira. Okay, sure, not always. There was the one time he was possessed but she doesn’t think anyone counts that as being _Stiles_ Stiles so she’s going to stick with the word always.

It’s not that they’re best friends or anything. Kira doesn’t know how to start an actual real conversation with him that isn’t about kitsune or werewolves or wendigos or whatever monster is trying to kill them that week. She’d inevitably word vomit all over him and she doesn’t want to chase any chance of a friendship with him away.

Kira just kind of… relates to him. With good things and bad things, though she isn’t sure if she can consider their similarities of them both being clumsy and having a tendency at times to just open their mouths and have any and all words spill out a good thing.

And then there were the bad things. They’ve both taken the backseat in their own bodies. Yes, Stiles was possessed, and Kira technically isn’t but it’s still terrifying because it _feels_ like she is when the fox takes over and she no longer has any control over her own actions, or even an awareness of what her body is doing.

Her mother tries to remind her that the fox side of her is still her, but it doesn’t help much. She can’t even imagine how Stiles must have felt with something completely foreign to him taking the reigns and causing so much harm.

That’s the best explanation she can provide for why after waking up from yet another nightmare about losing control and hurting everyone she loves, she picks up her phone without thinking and presses the little call button on Stiles’ contact.

She realizes exactly what she impulsively did a second too late when the phone starts ringing in her ear.

“Oh God,” Kira whispers, anxiety forming a knot in her stomach. Why did she do that? Why didn’t she just call Scott instead, or better yet not call anybody at all? She doesn’t want to bother anyone, and she hardly talks to Stiles, and it’s the middle of the night, and-

“’Ello?” Stiles’ voice comes through the phone, sounding heavy with sleep.

“Oh, um-“ Kira panics for a split second, then manages to regain her voice. “Uh, heeeey, what are you doing?”

There’s a pause. Kira wants to hit herself. She’s bothering him.

“Not sleeping,” Stiles replies, sounding slightly more alert now, and she’s relieved at not being able to detect any annoyance in his voice. At least, not yet.

“Oh. That’s cool, um- I’m sorry, I called you by accident,” Kira blurts out, an embarrassed flush rising on her cheeks as she scrambles to undo what’s already been done.

“I’m sure you did,” Stiles drawls

Kira winces at the sarcasm in his tone.

“Yeaaah.” Her voice sounds weak even to her own ears. “I’m just gonna hang up now, sorry for bothering you.”

She’s just about to click the end call button when Stiles speaks again, sounding a lot kinder this time.

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping anyway. Did you need something?”

Kira hesitates for a moment, considering her options. She could lie, but she’s ninety percent sure Stiles would be able to tell. Or she could tell the truth. Maybe Stiles would understand in a way that none of the others can.

“Am I really me?” Kira asks before she can stop herself. “How do I know if I’m really me?”

The other line is silent for a good five seconds.

“You don’t know,” Stiles says, voice sounding a lot quieter and maybe even a hint sad. “That’s the thing. But since you’re asking me that and not running around stabbing people with swords, I think it’s safe to say that you’re probably you.”

Something in Kira needed that confirmation, even if to most people it wouldn’t be the best or most tactful one. But Stiles gets it. He understands. And somehow, in some way, it makes her feel better.

Kira swallows a lump in her throat, then gathers her courage. “Yeah. That makes sense. But um, since we’re both up, who’s your favorite superhero?”

 


End file.
